


game over

by strawbearii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kenma has social anxiety, M/M, soft kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbearii/pseuds/strawbearii
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	game over

_"kenma come on!" kuroo yells, pulling at kenma's arm._

_kuroo and kenma were about to go to a festival, together as their first date. kuroo, even though he wasn't the biggest fan of them, was excited; because it meant he got to spend more alone time with kenma._

_"kuroo stop pulling my arm," kenma says, obviously tired from staying up the night before._

_secretly, kenma was actually very excited to go; though he'd never tell kuroo that. he actually enjoyed spending time with the rooster head, even if he could be extremely irritating at times. when kuroo had asked him if he wanted to go to the festival together, he thought he meant as friends; like every year. he was shocked to learn that kuroo wanted him to be his date, him- an introvert, a boy who couldn't get his head out his game, and of course he said yes._

_"sorry kenma! I'm just excited to go" kuroo says, smiling like an idiot._

_they go to the busy festival, and kuroo immediately pulled kenma towards the games; like every year. kuroo was determined to win every stuffed animal he could for kenma, kenma was rolling his eyes at this- secretly laughing at the dork. as kuroo pulled kenma left and right, game to game- it slowly began to get darker outside. kenma noticing, reminded kuroo 'bout the fireworks, they started in 45 minutes._

_"oh right- first, for you," kuroo said, handing kenma a cat plushie, "now follow me."_

_kenma smiled down at the plush, a slight rose colour rising to his cheeks. he follows kuroo to where ever he was leading him, before realizing they were moving away from the festival. he followed him through a patch of trees, still very confused._

_"kuroo where are we? we are going to miss the-" kenma starts off but slowly halts his words._

_kuroo was now pulling a vine out of the way to reveal a fairy-lit cliffside overlooking the festival. kenma was just taking in the sight before him, shocked that kuroo had done this; for him. kuroo pulls him over to the clear space and sits down, waiting for kenma to sit as well._

_"kuroo you did this?" kenma said while sitting down, shock lacing his voice._

_"yeah i did, i know you don't like crowds" kuroo looked over at kenma, "and i wanted it to just be us tonight," he says softly._

_kenma looks at kuroo in awe, he has never felt like this for someone- his cheeks start to burn with love._

**_!boom!_ **

**** _they both look over to see the fireworks have started going off, kuroo looks over at kenma; only to see him looking at the fireworks in awe. the way the bright colours lit up kenma's face made kuroo fall even more for him._

_"hey, kenma?" kuroo starts- "can i kiss you?" he finishes off._

_kenma looks at him in shock, before slowly shaking his head yes. kuroo goes closer to kenma-_

_"beautiful" kuroo is now in front of kenma, looking slightly down at him._

_"beautiful" he watches kenma close his eyes, the light flickering across his face._

_"beautiful" he takes a hold of kenma's chin and leans his head up._

_"beautiful boy" finally he kisses him, everything the two had been bottling up pouring out. kenma never wants it to stop-_

**_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

kenma sits straight up in bed, white and black flashing from his t.v. he looks around for kuroo- only to realize what had happened had just been a dream. he looks over to his t.v to see the message written in bold black;

**~~game over~~ **


End file.
